Beck Has The Blues
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: After an argument at Tori's house Jade is furious with Beck and plays a prank on him.  He doesn't understand why she did that at first but understands a few minutes later and seeks a way to make up for what he did


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the songs.

* * *

><p>Jade smirked as she watched Beck go in to wash his hair. She had put blue hair dye in his shampoo. He deserved it after the way he talked to her. Jade never gets angry. She just gets even.<p>

…

"Oh my GOD," Beck exclaimed, "My hair! It's blue"

"Is it," Jade said, "Hm"

"Jade that isn't funny"

"Aw," Jade said, "are you feeling a little 'blue'?"

Beck took in a breath.

"As cute as that wordplay is this is **not **funny. How did my hair turn blue?"

"Guys who treat their girlfriends the way you treated me yesterday have bad things happen to them," she said.

"That was just mean," Beck said.

"No need to feel 'blue' about it," Jade laughed.

"I can't believe you would do that," Beck exclaimed

Jade fixed him with an icy glare.

"You had it coming," she said

"How did I **possibly **have that coming?"

"Think back," Jade said, "To the way you treated me last night at Vega's house. You totally humiliated me. You talked to me like I was a stupid kid and made me feel like you didn't love me for awhile. So since you made me feel blue I made you LOOK blue"

"Okay look, I'm sorry about that but that was just mean what you did"

"What? Made you look the way YOU made me feel? You know that you were wrong to talk-"

"Fine I was wrong but I was at my limit," Beck said, "I mean you're always on my case about everything. I can't even talk to other girls without you thinking I'm gonna cheat on you-"

"CAUSE YOU KISSED ANOTHER GIRL ON HER SECOND DAY OF HOLLYWOOD ARTS," Jade roared back, "That made me feel more blue then your hair"

She started laughing again.

"It was a damn **acting **exercise. You are the **only **person I love. Tori is just my friend. When are you going to get that through your head!"

"At least my head isn't blue," Jade laughed, "How am I supposed to feel Beck? You haven't been the same lately. You get mad at me for NO REASON whatsoever."

"It's not no reason. You know why I get mad at you?"

"It **is **no reason because you don't even give me a chance to tell MY side of the story! And you act like a cold fish to me after **every time**."

Beck's eyes widened. She had a good point. He never took the time to realize he may have played a part in her behavior. He was wrong. He had to make it right.

There was no time to dye his hair back. They had school in 15 minutes.

"You're right," he said, "and I'm sorry. I'll try to be aware of that in the future."

"Good," she told him, "and just a hint Beck. Do not even **think **about saying the thing you **know **will piss me off"

"Do I look stupid," he said, "Wait… don't answer that"

…

"Dude," Andre said, "Did the sky pass through your head?"

"No. Jade got pissed off at me for the way I acted last night," Beck said blushing, "Now can we please move on"

"Hell no," Robbie said, "This is TOO FUNNY blue boy"

"I'm not blue. My hair is blue. What can I do to fix this?"

"Hair dye works," Andre said.

"Hair dye may fix my hair but it won't fix my relationship with Jade. I don't know what to do about it."

"Beck," Tori said, "Allow me to give you some lessons on the art of making up with girls. If you screw up you have to do something twice as amazing to make up for it. I'm taking winner style here. It has to be something so big, so special, and so amazing that she will forget about everything you did wrong. Second thing is that you have to **learn **from your mistakes. That means you don't repeat those mistakes. There may be times when you feel like you're going to lose your cool. That is in fact **likely **to happen. I'll go as far as to say it **will **happen but feeling a certain way doesn't mean **acting **on those feelings. Oh and one more thing"

"Yeah," he asked Tori grateful for her advice.

"Dye your hair back again. You look like a clown"

"Thank you Catherine Obvious"

Tori chuckled.

"So what can I do that special," he asked.

"Well… I have a good idea," Tori said, "Go home and dye your hair back. I'll cover for you. Come back and then when you come back I'll tell you the rest of the plan."

…

"I am NOT going into **that **room," Jade said firmly

"Of course not," Beck said, "We're going to the blacktop theater"

"Why," Jade asked.

"Because," Beck replied, "I wrote a play for you. You need to see it?"

She looked up… amazed.

"You wrote a play for me?"

"Yes. And you have to see it. No arguing," he said firmly.

"I wouldn't argue that one," Jade said.

Tori was dressed up as Jade. Sinjin was dressed up as Beck and a table was set up so it looked if it was a dinner theater. Tori and Sinjin were 'fighting' when Andre came out on stage. Meanwhile Robbie served Beck and Jade sparkling water.

Andre sang the opening song

_Stop your fighting_

_End this war_

_Look upon your friends_

_Don't you know the reason why_

_You keep coming back again_

_The night is longer_

_And getting longer_

_There's darkness from above_

_And hate is strong_

_But love is stronger_

_We are alive _

_As long as we love_

_For every moon must have its shadow_

_Every noon it's night_

_When will you realize_

_You are the right ones_

_Won't you share each other's light?_

Jade looked up at Beck.

"That's beautiful," she mouthed

"So are you," he told her taking one of her hands and bringing it to his lips.

In the next scene "Jade" and "Beck" broke up after a fight. Sinjin as Beck was absolutely lost without his 'Jade'. After they 'get back together' Sinjin sings Just Once.

_I did my best_

_But I guess my best wasn't good enough_

_Cause here we are back where we were before_

_Seems nothing every changes_

_We're back to being strangers_

_Wondering if we ought to stay _

_Or head on out the door_

Robbie brought out the salads and the appetizers including the garlic bread and the muscles.

Now it was Beck who sang.

_Just once_

_Can't we figure out_

_What we keep doing wrong_

_Why we never last for very long_

_What are we doing wrong?_

_Just once_

_Can't we find a way to finally_

_Make it right_

_Make the magic last for more_

_Then just one night_

_We can just get to it_

_I know we could _

_Break through it_

_Just once_

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

In scene 3 'Jade' and 'Beck' had a long talk. He was about to get mad at her when she stopped him and sang a beautiful song. It was by Survivors called The Search Is Over.

_How can I convince you_

_What you see is real_

_Who am I to blame you_

_For doubting what you feel_

_You were always reaching_

_I were just a girl you knew_

Next Beck began to sing.

_I took for granted_

_The love I have in you_

_I was living for a dream_

_Loving for a moment_

_Taking on the world_

_That was just my style_

_Now I look into your eyes_

_I can see forever_

_In your eyes_

_The search is over_

_You were with me all the while_

Robbie brought out the main course. It was Jade's favorite. Penne with shrimp tails cut off. The chief wasn't taking a nap this time.

"This is great," Jade said

Beck put an arm around her. It was time for the final scene. The song? I Got The Blue Hair Blues.

At the smile on Jade's face Beck knew that he had been forgiven.


End file.
